World Gone Mad
by IsItDead
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic world James and his son, Harry, accompanied by Severus Snape, deal with how much the world has changed and what it means for them. Non-Magic AU Parent-Child Incest Underage James/Harry James/Severus Severus/Harry James/Severus/Harry Past James/Lily Past Severus/Lily


**So, it's been awhile since I've posted anything. Sorry for that if any of my usual readers are reading this. I will try to get back to my other stories ASAP, but no promises. Also, sorry to ****i-luv-auggie****, whom this story is for. I had said that I would write it months ago and then I wrote some of it a couple weeks (maybe even a month or so) ago, but I've only finally finished and am posting this today. This is supposed to be a longer (multi-chaptered) story, but I'm just going to post it like this for now. I'd personally be happy to just leave this as a one-shot (at least for now), but I can probably be wrangled into continuing it. I'll see how it is received first, before saying what is happening with it. So I'm going to be contrary and not mark this part with a separate chapter name for now, as I would a one-shot, but I'll leave it's status as "In-Progress". So, please tell me what you think. **

**Warning for underage sex and parent-child incest. **

**This is set in a post-apocalyptic world, but I haven't given details on what happened or anything so I'll leave that up to your imagination. **

World Gone Mad

Harry is coiled tight and anxious beside him. James throws an arm around those tense shoulders, wishing to soothe his son's stress away, but knowing that it's an impossible task.

Harry looks up at him with wide, concerned eyes (Lily's eyes) and James can't help, but notice how lovely his son has gotten. The boy's thirteen now. James keeps count of the days so that they don't miss markers of anything important. To keep some sense of stability in this world gone mad.

He doesn't know how much longer he will be able to take it. How much longer he will be able to contain himself. Without the structure of how society used to be he may soon lose this battle with himself.

Not that it really matters anymore. No one cares. He could strip Harry down and claim him in public (or rather, what counts as public these days). Let every passer-by hear his boy acknowledge their relation as he claimed that skinny body. People wouldn't even blink.

The world has ended, come to a grinding halt. All people care about is themselves. One more freak amongst the rest would not stick out.

He understands Harry's current worry, and echoes it himself: Severus should have been back hours ago. He briefly wonders if perhaps the other man has decided to take his chances on his own, but the presence of Harry at his side assures him that it is a ridiculous notion. James' son is Severus' only tie left to Lily.

A noise startles James out of his contemplation and he reaches for his gun, but he needn't have worried, because moments later a pale, raven-haired, darkly-dressed figure steps into view.

James barely gives the man enough time to set down the rucksack of supplies before pulling him into a relieved embrace. Severus returns the hug warmly and James can't help, but recall how awkward the man had been in his arms the first time he'd done it (at a Christmas party, when Harry was three. Lily had looked lovely in an emerald dress, but she was no longer his. It had been the first Christmas since he's stepped down so that she and Severus could be together).

He steps back so that Harry can greet Severus and smiles when the other man pulls Harry up into his arms. Suddenly, James cannot stop thinking about how lovely it would be to see Harry down on his knees with his pretty lips wrapped around Severus' cock.

James tries to make his sudden hard-on go away by thinking of other things, but it is to no avail. At least Harry seems not to notice. Severus does though, and quirks an eyebrow at him.

James looks through the supplies Severus brought back as the other man keeps Harry entertained. He pauses at some points to watch them, lustful thoughts running through his head.

Later, after they eat, he and Severus settle Harry into the bed. They've just got the one, since the world ended there is no way he would ever be able to sleep if his son wasn't immediately in his reach.

James tells stories to Harry until the boy falls asleep. Then he and Severus carefully climb off the bed, so as not to wake his son.

He and Severus finally kiss. Throwing themselves at each other with hunger. They stumble to the worn-down couch against the wall opposite the bed, stripping their clothes off and dropping the garments to the floor. They settle on the couch with Severus straddling James' lap.

"I saw how you were looking at Harry," Severus says as James sucks at his neck.

"Yeah?" James replies, stroking his lover's cock, "Did you picture how he would look under me?"

"It would be so hot, James," Severus groans as James jerks him off.

"I bet I could teach him to beg for me." James whispers into Severus' ear. At that Severus' hips buck up and he comes. James works him through it with a hand on his cock.

When Severus can see straight once again he gets off James' lap so that he can reciprocate with a blow job.

"I think tonight would be good," James moans as Severus sucks his cock, "I'll start with him tonight."

When James comes Severus swallows it all. James pulls him into a deep kiss before striding towards the bed, and Harry, with a purpose.

His path to sin is pulled to halt when there is a loud ruckus outside. Severus is here, and nowadays isn't really the time for guests. James retrieves his gun and grips it tightly. He motions for Harry, who has been woken by the noise, to stay still.

The three of them wait for a couple of tense minutes until James decides that they are safe enough to continue on with their night. They all end up curled in the bed again. Harry in James' lap, seeking comfort in a world that has become their enemy.

Harry's warmth bleeds into James through their clothes and he soon finds himself rock-hard again. He trails kisses down the back of Harry's neck. He can feel Severus' heated gaze on them. Soon enough he'll let Severus join in, but tonight this is just between James and his son.

Harry does not inquire about what is going on, not even when James grips his cock. In this new world, everything is decided for him by his father and Severus. They know what has to happen, so it does not even occur to him to protest. Not as the hand grows quicker and the pleasure builds until he topples over the edge.

Or when his father gently coaxes him to clean the sticky mess from James' hand with his tongue.

Or when his father turns his head and kisses him deeply. Tongue exploring his mouth.

He may not understand what happened, but he knows that it must be what is supposed to, because he trusts his father not to lead him astray.

After all, in the world gone mad, if he can't trust his own father, then who can he trust?


End file.
